


Savior

by BloodStainsBlue



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, I promise, I'm Sick, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, In a bad mood, Nothing explicit, Rape/Non-con Elements, so have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainsBlue/pseuds/BloodStainsBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naminé muses on going from one kind of evil to the next, and imagines something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. I don't know what this is. :/ I'm sick and kind of pissy right now, so I guess this drabble was inevitable. I'm a bad person... oh, well.

            I was passed from tendrils of shadow to an eerie, dead light. Who would have thought my savior from the slimy, firm hands and whispers that were too gentle, gentle enough to be a lover’s caress, but twisted and disfigured to emit the words of a devil, would be a firm and stern man who was all too cruel in his own, special way?

            I will never forget big, strong hands on my shoulders, an imitation of a gentle caress, sliding down and down and down, his hushing a vapid form of comfort. I will never forget her nose tracing the shell of my ear, before letting her fangs sink it, cackling at my whimper of pain, a vain attempt to get her away from me.

            His comfort came in harsh words and insults flung at me. But at least he wasn’t pretending to be a father, a protector, a lover. I prefer the harsh, cold, stinging light to the warm shadows of deceit. At least I know where I stand with him.

            Sora stares down at me, his eyes closed, completely unaware of the harsh light surrounding him. I am happy. He doesn’t need to see this—I know this. I have chosen this cold confinement for myself, and I do not need to see him so distressed at the thought of it. I know he would be.

            So I sit, and I draw, and I work, and I imagine a life where Sora is my savior instead—a warm, guiding light, as opposed to the stark cold which I have chosen. But that is a fantasy. I know this, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked... or didn't! I love feedback, and I love knowing people like my work! Or if you don't, tell me why not! Even mean comments make me feel special!
> 
> <3


End file.
